What Happens In The Clubhouse
by coldcasechick80
Summary: A 1940's murder mystery of a lounge singer the cold case gets new direction when new information is brought to light, Scotty and Lilly are thrown into the case and along the way find themselves wanting to be more than just partners!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I am going to try writing a fan fiction from the tv series Cold Case which I absolutely love. Hopefully it will turn out halfway decent and give me a break from my Pirates of the Caribbean stories that I am currently working on so I can get some new inspiration for them. Anyways please read and review!!

*Flashback to December 20, 1941*

Lyrics from the song "Only Forever" by Bing Crosby spilled out of the small radio that sat on the coffee table in the tiny dressing room at the back of the adult gentleman's club known as the Clubhouse.

Do I want to be with you

As the years come and go?

Only forever

If you care to know.

Would I grant all your wishes

And be proud of the task

Only forever

If someone should ask.

A beautiful young woman of about nineteen years old sat on the cushioned stool in front of the vanity that was lit up with gaudy stage lights singing along with the radio as she carefully put on her mascara. She was Norah Jane Kelly…and she was the newest and hottest dancer at the Clubhouse. Norah dusted her face softly with the large powder puff that sat on the vanity counter before picking up her plastic pastel pink brush and running it through her thick coffee bean brown colored locks. She carefully began dividing her hair into sections and then twisting the strands around hot rollers to style it for her performance in a little while. Once Norah had finished putting her hair in rollers she stood up from the vanity and turned around nearly screaming when she saw that she wasn't alone in the dressing room. There on the well worn black leather sofa sat Jack Donnenfeld.

"Hey N.J."

She rolled her gray green eyes at the nickname that Jack had called her. He had been calling her N.J. ever since they had been little kids and just refused to call her Norah Jane or Norah like everyone else did. But he was one of her best friends so she supposed that it really didn't matter if he insisted on calling her the silly pet name.

"Hey yourself Jackie boy."

Norah laughed out loud when Jack rolled his sapphire blue eyes at her own silly little nickname for him.

"Sorry if I startled you…I just wanted to wish you good luck on your performance tonight."

Jack stood up and Norah finally noticed the beautiful and very large bouquet of red roses he was holding. She gave a soft sigh before nodding towards the flowers.

"Flowers? Really Jackie boy?"

His face slightly reddened as he leaned over to hand her the bouquet. Norah took the roses from him and set the aside on the coffee table not even bothering to find a vase to put them in. Jack frowned a little as he didn't fail to notice her seeming nonchalance about the flowers.

"Yeah…I wanted to wish you good luck tonight N.J., just thought you might like some flowers."

"Jack it's sweet of you…really…"

"But?"

"But you know that Billy wouldn't approve of it."

Jack rolled his sapphire eyes again this time making a disgusted sounding snort as he did. He hated when she brought up the fact that she was dating Billy Taylor…and she seemed to bring it up all the time. Jack had long ago known that Norah would always see him as just the goofy neighbor boy from the down the street but that hadn't stopped him in letting her know that he wanted to be more to her.

"Yeah…well if I had to ask for Billy's approval for everything then I wouldn't get to do nothing at all."

"Anything." She corrected him making him look up from his feet.

"Huh?"

"Anything at all…it's anything Jack."

"You always gotta…excuse me…have to correct me don't you?"

Norah smiled her trademark perfect smile at him making his heart flutter a few times in his chest before she answered.

"Bad habits are hard to break. Now…I have to start getting ready for my show…I'm on in a few hours."

Jack followed her gray green eyes to the door and he shrugged as he shuffled back towards the black leather sofa and sank down onto it.

"Jack!?"

"What? It's not like I never saw you naked before N.J."

"That was a long time ago…and it was lucky it didn't ruin our friendship."

Jack shook his head as he folded his arms across his chest which made her roll her eyes again before sighing heavily.

"Fine…you want to stay and get a peep show for free? Be my guest Jackie boy…just don't get any ideas."

"Wouldn't dream of it N.J."

She shot him a small grin as she loosened the belt of her white silk robe that only fell to her knees. Not even bothering to turn away from Jack she slowly opened the silk robe baring her creamy smooth alabaster skin to his now wide sapphire eyes. It had been years since he had seen Norah naked and she was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her breasts were large but not too large and they were perky. He felt his slacks start to tighten as he noticed her rose colored nipples starting to harden from the cool air in the small dressing room. Her soft voice broke the deafening silence that had permeated the room.

"What's the matter Jackie boy…cat got your tongue?"

"N-no…just admiring the view that's all."

"I see…well how much did you spend on those flowers?"

"Don't worry about it."

"More than you could afford to…Jackie boy…why did you spend your money on me?"

"I'd spend every last nickel I had on you N.J. because you're worth it."

Norah smiled sweetly at the young man that she knew was madly in love with her. He would never be anything more to her than a good friend. But she supposed the very least she could do was give him something good to remember for the money he had spent. Jack's eyes widened as Norah walked towards him her hips swaying ever so slightly.

"What are you doing N.J.?"

"Giving you your money's worth Jackie boy…now just sit back and enjoy it."

Norah let the white silk robe fall completely off her body as she slinked towards him sultrily. Her hands came up to gently caress her breasts making her nipples harden even more before they slipped back down across her flat stomach towards her womanhood. Jack's eyes followed her right hand as it dipped between her creamy thighs to glide across her sparse patch of brunette curls at the apex of her thighs. His left hand unconsciously drifted down to his belt. Norah grinned as she watched his fingers expertly loosen his belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks. Her gray green eyes followed his hand as it slipped inside the waist of his slacks only to reemerge holding his fully erect cock. Jack began slowly stroking his cock as Norah inched closer until she was right in front of him. Looking down at his engorged cock straining against his hand she knew that she shouldn't be teasing him like she was. But deciding that she had gone too far now to not go all the way she leaned over crawling onto his lap straddling his thighs easily.

Jack looked up at the brunette haired goddess that straddled his thighs her sex hovering mere inches from his thick and erect cock. They seemed to be frozen in that moment for ages until he finally got the courage to lean in and press his mouth to hers. Knowing Jack was too much of a gentleman to just take what she was so plainly offering him Norah forced her tongue deeply into his mouth as she lowered herself to slide down onto his hardened cock. She didn't even pause for him to get adjusted to the feel of being inside her before she started grinding her hips into his pushing his cock deeper and deeper inside of her. Jack's mouth fastened itself to her left breast as he suckled her nipple roughly. Norah rotated her hips expertly trying to hurry his orgasm along so she could finish getting ready for her performance and before anyone happened to walk in and catch them in such an act. But they had already been caught. Through a small crack in the dressing room door a pair of soft chocolate brown eyes watched the pair as they had sex on the sofa. A few moments later Jack was grunting Norah's name against her neck as he was cumming inside of her. Norah climbed off his lap and walked over to the sink to wet a washcloth before running it along the length of her womanhood to wash away any traces of his seed.

She had just pulled her white silk robe back on and Jack had just zipped his slacks back up when the dressing room door flew open making them both jump. In walked Rosemary Dawson…or as most people called her…"Ro". She had just finished her number and was clad in only a pair of black silk panties with black garter belts that were hooked onto the lacy tops of sheer black stockings and a pair of stilettos that clicked loudly on the concrete floor as she walked. Ro's fiery red hair was all done up in curls and pinned in place atop her head with bobby pins and she was smoking a cigarette. Norah could bet that it was more than likely a Lucky Strike because that was Ro's brand. Her chocolate brown eyes shifted from Jack to Norah before landing on Jack once more. Left hand on her hip she frowned as she took a long drag off her cigarette before blowing the smoke out directly in his face making him cough a bit.

"Look lover boy…Frankie says he ain't paying you to sit around back here and get peep shows for free…"

Norah interrupted Ro quickly on Jack's behalf.

"Ro come on…don't be so crass."

"So crass? Are you kidding me Norah? We take off our clothes for money honey…we're way past being polite. Anyways…Frankie says you better get your ass back behind the bar and earn your keep or else you'll be out on your keister."

Jack stood up holding up his hand to keep Norah from jumping to his defense again.

"Alright red…cool it. I'm going…happy?"

"Delighted…now get out!"

Ro slammed the door behind Jack as he left making Norah clear her throat loudly. She turned back around to face her not even bothering to cover her now naked breasts. Norah's gray green eyes shifted down to Ro's small but perky breasts before speaking again.

"Where's your top?"

"Guy gave me twenty bucks for it so I let him keep it."

"Nice…real professional Ro."

"Listen doll face…there ain't nothing professional about taking your clothes off and shaking your goods for a bunch of drooling howling dogs just to earn a few bucks. So you just need to quit fretting about that."

Norah rolled her eyes as she started to pull on her sheer black stockings that went to her knees. Ro flopped down onto the black leather sofa as she watched Norah pull her black silk panties up over her hips before attaching the black garter belts to her stockings. Stepping into her black stilettos Norah could feel Ro's sharp gaze on her back so she turned around to face her.

"Something on your mind Ro?"

"You know I saw you fucking him Norah?"

She flinched just the tiniest bit before she regained her cool composure and began pulling on her black silk bra.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me…I ain't got a dick so it ain't going to work honey. I said I saw you fucking Jack."

"Did you?"

"Yeah…right here on the sofa. Does Billy know you two are stepping out?"

"It's not like that Ro."

"Oh it ain't? Then please tell me what's it's like."

"It was a one time thing…sort of payback for the money he spent on the roses for me."

"Now who's not being professional? You know Frankie don't like us whoring around with the help here Norah…you'll be in real trouble if he finds out."

"And how is he going to find out if you keep your big mouth shut?"

"I ain't saying nothing…I'm no canary doll face."

"Then I got nothing to worry about Ro. Now will you help me fix my hair?"

"Sure thing kiddo."

Ro stood up and went over to help Norah take the rollers out of her hair. They carefully combed out the curls a little before pinning up her hair with some bobby pins and then stuck in a few black sequined flowers. Once her hair was perfectly coifed and secured with the bobby pins Norah sprayed herself generously with the sweet smelling perfume from the pink frosted glass bottle that was on the vanity. Turning back to face Ro she grinned broadly.

"I'm singing a new song tonight Ro…you want to come hear it?"

"Sure why not…I ain't got nothing better to do kiddo."

"You remember how I told you I was saving up money from all my shows?"

"Yeah I remember…what about it?"

"I almost have enough to get to Hollywood! After tonight I will have enough…so this will be my last performance at the Clubhouse."

"Oh sweetie…you know Frankie ain't going to let an asset like you walk away from here. And besides all that nonsense about going out to Hollywood to be a famous singer is just that…nonsense. I don't mean to burst your bubble honey but you're daydreaming just like a little schoolgirl if you think you're leaving here."

"You're wrong Ro…I am getting out of this business and I am going to Hollywood to be a singer. Frankie can't stop me…nobody can."

"I hope you're right doll face."

A knock on the door of the dressing room made both girls jump and Ro quickly pulled on her black silk robe that had been hanging on the back of the door before Norah opened it. The owner of the Clubhouse, Frankie Ratcliff slithered into the room. He was wearing his trademark black suit with a matching tie and a dark charcoal gray colored dress shirt underneath it. He was in his mid forties and his dark brown hair was starting to thin on the top. In his right hand was the ever present glass of bourbon with a couple of ice cubes floating in it tinkling against the sides of the glass as he walked into the room. His sharp blue eyes shifted from Ro to Norah before a smarmy grin stretched across his somewhat wrinkled face.

"Evening girls…you ready for your big number my little starlet?"

"Yes Frankie but first I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure…my girls can always talk to me."

Norah looked at Ro with wide gray green eyes and Ro nodded for her to continue.

"Listen Frankie…you know how I been saying I was going to go to Hollywood and become a famous singer someday?"

"Yeah I remember something about that nonsense."

"Well today is that day Frankie…after all the money I make tonight I will have enough to survive on for a while out in Hollywood while I try to break into the music business. I'm going to be a big star just like I always dreamed!"

Ro watched as Frankie's grin began to fade into a frown. He stayed silent for a few moments before finally speaking again.

"Listen baby…we can talk about this nonsense another time…maybe renegotiate your contract and whatnot…but for now just get that pretty little ass of yours out there on stage and sing to those bunch of suckers downstairs."

Norah frowned as she watched Frankie get up off the sofa and walk out of the tiny dressing room leaving her and Ro alone once again. Ro put her hands on Norah's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze before whispering in her ear.

"Told you Frankie ain't letting you out kiddo…now get out there and knock 'em dead."

"Oh I will…and afterwards I'm leaving…just like I said I was."

"Without Frankie's permission?"

"He doesn't own me Ro."

"Sure he does kiddo…he owns half this town…or at least the people he launders money for own half this town. And what about Billy?"

"He can either come with me or I can tell him goodbye tonight too."

Ro shook her head as she followed Norah out of the dressing room and down the stairs that led out to the stage that overlooked the smoke filled and crowded lounge. Ro stayed in the wings as she watched Norah walk out onto the stage, the heavy red velvet curtain still down shielding her from the crowd of drooling men she knew would be waiting to see her. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the Clubhouse band started playing a sultry and bluesy tune. Norah stood with her back facing the crowd as the red velvet curtain rose up from the floor. She spun around slowly as she began singing in a low and sensual voice.

**I'm using the song "Why Don't You Do Right" sang by Jessica Rabbit in the 1994 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit**

"You had plenty of money in 1922,you let other women make a fool out of you."

Norah walked down the steps of the stage and right up to the middle table that was right in front of the stage. Stepping into an empty seat she climbed onto the table and sat down leaning over towards a young man as she continued singing, grabbing onto his blue silk tie to pull him closer as she did.

"Why don't you do right, like some other men do?"

Norah yanked roughly on the young man's tie pulling his face closer to her as she sang nearly making him slide right out of his chair and up onto the tabletop where she sat.

"Get out of here and get me some money too."

There was a soft chuckle from the crowd as Norah shoved the man back into his chair as she slid off the table and began walking around the lounge headed towards the bar where Jack was smiling as he watched her. Norah was lifted up onto the bar top by two husky men that happened to be sitting there. She crawled across the bar top over to where Jack was making a martini. She leaned over and sang to him in a breathy voice making his face turn beet red.

"You're sitting there wonderin' what it's all about, you ain't got no money, they will put you out."

Jack grinned as Norah leaned over and picked up the martini glass taking a generous sip from it before dumping the rest of it on his shirt making him shiver as she crawled down the rest of the bar to sing to another patron sittin there.

"Why don't you do right, like some other men do? Get out of here and get me some money too."

Norah left the bar and paraded over to the other side of the lounge where she settled into the lap of an older gentleman and yanked his red silk handkerchief out of his coat pocket before rubbing it on his bald head making him squirm in his chair as she sang to him.

"If you had prepared twenty years ago, you wouldn't be a-wanderin' from door to door."

Throwing his handkerchief back in his face she got up and slinked over to the big black grand piano that was being skillfully played by the club's pianist and climbed on top of it sprawling across it on her back thrusting her black silk bra covered breasts into the air as she sang sultrily.

"Why don't you do right, like some other men do? Get out of here and get me some money too. I fell for your jiving and I took you in, now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin. Why don't you do right, like some other men do? Get out of here and get me some money too. Why don't you do right, like some other men do? Like some other men do."

The entire lounge went into a fit of cheers as Norah slid off the piano and walked down the steps of the stage. She quickly froze when she saw her older brother Sam standing just inside the doors to the Clubhouse. Her smile faded quickly as she saw him yank his arm out of Billy's grasp. Fearing they would start to fight she ran over to them quickly and stepped in between them.

"Sam! Billy! Stop it…both of you!"

Sam looked away from Billy to look down at his younger sister. He made a disgusted sounding snort as he realized that she was wearing next to nothing standing in the middle of the lounge for every lowlife creep that happened to be in there. Yanking his charcoal gray suit coat off quickly he wrapped it around her shoulders protectively.

"Jesus Norah Jane…you might as well be naked out here for everyone to see!"

Her cheeks turned bright red at her brother's loud outburst as he ushered her towards the stairs to head up to the tiny little dressing room so they could talk in private.

"I'm not naked Sammy…it's a stage costume you know?"

"Stage costume? Right…looks like undergarments to me Norah Jane. And don't call me Sammy anymore…you know I don't like it."

"You never used to mind me calling you Sammy when we were kids."

"Yeah well we ain't kids no more. You got any actual clothes up here in this dump of a dressing room?"

"Yes…listen Sammy…before you get all high and mighty on me about how I shouldn't be working here, I just want to tell you that tonight is my last night."

"You mean it Norah Jane?"

"Yes…as soon as I go downstairs and count my tips from the jar I'm done with the Clubhouse…I'm going to Hollywood!"

Sam rolled his gray green eyes before replying sarcastically.

"Oh Jesus Christ…not again with the ridiculous Hollywood garbage Norah Jane. Give it up already…why can't you find a nice normal guy here and get married and have babies like all the other girls around here?"

"Sammy I don't want to be married and have babies right now! I want to be a singer!"

"You're living in a fantasy land Norah Jane! Get real already and give up on that singing crap of yours!"

"No! After tonight I will have a thousand dollars saved up and I'm going to Hollywood! I will be a famous singer Sammy, just watch and see!"

What the two siblings didn't know was that their 'private' conversation was being eavesdropped on by Norah Jane's boyfriend Billy Taylor who was none too happy about hearing that his girlfriend was planning on leaving town. And the fact that she was keeping money from him too…and had been for some time now…well that only seemed to fuel his anger.

"Listen Nightingale, nothing would make me happier if you were to prove me wrong…but in a few days I'm going to be shipped out to Pearl Harbor and I won't be here for you to lean on when your dreams don't come true."

"It's sweet that you want to protect me Sammy, but I'm all grown up now and I can take care of myself just fine you know?"

"Never said otherwise Norah Jane."

"Now will you turn around so I can put on some clothes?"

Sam's face turned bright red as he turned his back so his sister could change. Norah changed into a black cotton skirt that fell to her knees and a crisp white short sleeved cotton button up shirt that she tucked into her skirt before fastening her thin black leather belt around her small waist. She stepped into her much more comfortable black leather maryjane styled flats as she set her black stilettos on the coffee table in the dressing room. Not bothering to take her hair down she tapped her brother's shoulder handing him his jacket back.

"Now that I'm decent you can have that back."

"Ha ha Norah Jane, very funny."

"Thanks I thought so. Want to walk down so I can get my money?"

"Yeah sure and then let's get the hell out of this dive."

"Billy and I have to say goodbye so I'm just going to catch a ride home with him okay?"

"Not really but do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

Sam pulled his little sister in close giving her a tight squeeze before whispering to her softly.

"I love you Norah Jane."

"I love you too Sammy."

Placing a quick peck on his cheek she waved him off as she scampered over to the bar to get her tip jar and count her money. Sam shook his head as he walked out of the lounge. He just couldn't shake the awful feeling that was starting to form in the pit of his stomach that he had just left his sister to the wolves to fend for herself. Norah sat humming her song as she counted out her money from tonight's show. Jack made her a martini just the way she liked it and she thanked him with a broad smile and a kiss on the cheek. Billy quickly sidled up to the bar and slid into a stool next to Norah giving Jack a sharp glare as he did. Turning her barstool to the side so that she faced him he grabbed her by the back of the neck roughly and placed a hard kiss on her mouth. Norah pulled out of his embrace quickly and gave him an angry frown.

"What? I can't kiss my girl?"

"Not like that. That's how you kiss a whore…not a girl you're going steady with."

"Excuse me then. How'd you do tonight doll?"

"Fine. Better than fine actually, I made two hundred dollars tonight. So now I can leave."

"Leave where?"

"For Hollywood."

"Oh Christ not that crap again Norah."

"Yes that again…and it's not crap…I'm going to be a singer. Either you're with me or you're not and either way it doesn't really matter because I'm leaving regardless."

Not waiting for him to say anything Norah finished her martini and stuffed her money into her purse with the rest of what she had been saving up. Billy stood up and was on her heels quickly as she headed towards the back of the lounge where the dumpsters were so she could have a cigarette and feel the cool night air on her skin. With her black fur rabbit coat that had been her mother's hanging on her shoulders loosely she opened the back door and stepped out into the parking lot that was now empty save for Frankie's, Ro's, Jack's and Billy's cars.

"So you're leaving just like that?"

"You knew I was saving up to leave for Hollywood Billy, this shouldn't come as such a shock to you."

"What if I don't want to go to Hollywood?"

"Then you don't have to…you're a big boy you can do as you like."

"And what if I don't want my girl going to Hollywood?"

"I guess you're just going to have to find a new girl…because this one is going to be taking the train out to Hollywood tonight."

"So what we have don't mean nothing to you?"

"Doesn't mean anything."

"What?"

"Never mind…forget it. I didn't say that."

"No but you didn't say it did matter either. We don't matter to you Norah?"

"Look Billy…it's not that you don't matter…I've dreamt of being a singer my whole life. And now that I have the means to go to Hollywood and pursue that dream…nothing and no one is going to stop me."

"So you're dumping me?"

"Yeah…I guess I am…I guess this really is goodbye for us Billy."

"You can't just throw away all the years that we been together for something that ain't a sure thing Norah! I won't let you trash what we got!"

"And I won't let you stand in the way of my dreams Billy! Now you can either support me and let me go or you can not support me and watch me leave you behind anyway!"

A pair of soft chocolate brown eyes watched from the half open back door of the Clubhouse listening to the young couple scream at each other in the now nearly empty parking lot. This was more than likely not going to end well if one of them didn't walk away soon. Billy grabbed Norah by the arm yanking her up against his much larger frame as he screamed at her.

"You ain't going nowhere you hear me? You wouldn't be nothing without me Norah Jane! If not for me you would still be skating around slinging french-fries and burgers at the damn drive in theater! You owe me you little bitch!"

"Billy stop it you're hurting me! Let go!"

Billy squeezed her arm tighter so she raised her free hand and brought it down quickly delivering a hard slap to the left side of his face.

"You're gonna be sorry for that Norah Jane!"

*flash forward to 3 in the morning*

It had been some time since Ro had shut the door and went back inside the lounge after she had eavesdropped on Billy and Norah Jane's fight out in the back parking lot. She was exhausted and had finally decided she had had enough of the lounge and Frankie's degrading demeanor for one night. After they had locked the font doors Frankie had coaxed her into his office on the pretense of wanting to discuss business. But when he had shut the door behind her she soon figured out why he had really wanted her to join him in his office. After over an hour of letting Frankie fuck her in various places and positions in his office Ro just had to get the hell out of there and wash his filth off her body. As she stepped into the empty parking lot she looked for Billy and Norah Jane. When she didn't see his car she figured that they must have made up and he had taken Norah Jane home. Ro walked quicker across the parking lot but stopped short when she approached her car. A loud scream rang out echoing across the parking lot when she saw something that she never imagined she would ever see. Ro's hands flew up to cover her mouth to keep another scream from escaping her throat as she stood there on trembling knees looking down at her friend. There slumped against the side of her car was Norah Jane Kelly. She had been stripped down to nothing but her black silk panties and she had her left stocking tied tightly around her slender neck. Her black rabbit fur coat was sprawled underneath her and her black leather clutch purse was laying open next to her with all the contents spilled out of it. To the right of Norah's body were her torn skirt and shirt strewn carelessly onto the asphalt parking lot. Ro turned around and ran quickly back into the Clubhouse to find Frankie. They had to call the police! They had to find out who had killed Norah!

A/N: Please read and review and let me know what you think of it so far!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: Here is the next chapter of my Cold Case mystery, hope you all enjoy it! I do not own Cold Case or any of it's characters they are owned by NBC so I do not make any money from this story! Please read and review!!

*flash forward to June 20, 1942*

A man in his thirties with chestnut brown hair and pale blue eyes shook his head as he stuffed the manila folders that were filled with pictures and suspect interviews involving the case he had been working on for the last six months. Detective Ray Valiant had just gotten the order from the Chief of Police that the department was officially closing the investigation on the murder of Norah Jane Kelly. It had made a knot form in the pit of his stomach when he had gotten called into his boss's office and then told the news that the investigation had to be closed. This case had really gotten to Detective Valiant…almost made him crazy he was so desperate to find out who had strangled the pretty young lounge singer. Of course Valiant wouldn't dare to admit to anyone out loud that he had been to the Clubhouse on several occasions to see the young woman perform.

And one of those very reasons he wasn't about to publicly admit to being one of Norah Jane Kelly's admirers was because of the wife and ten year old son he had waiting at home for him every night. His wife loved him but he would bet money that she wouldn't stand for his infatuation with another woman…and such a young one at that. He and Gloria or as everyone called her "Glo" had been high school sweethearts and had married right after graduation. Of course Ray loved his wife…he had loved her before she had been his wife…but love certainly had not been the reason for their marriage at such an early age. They had gotten married because he had gotten Glo pregnant. And since marrying a girl when you got her pregnant was just the right thing to do…Ray had stepped up and asked Glo to be his wife. Unfortunately just a month after they had gotten married Glo had a miscarriage and lost the baby. It had devastated the both of them and they clung to each other desperately grieving the loss of their unborn child.

Ray had become a cop and worked his way up to detective to provide a better life so that Glo wouldn't have to work and they could focus on trying to have another child. And after a few years of trying unsuccessfully Ray had finally gotten the news he had been waiting for one night after he got home from a long shift. Glo had been waiting up for him with a plate of roast and mashed potatoes with gravy and corn…his favorite meal. The smile on her face when she opened the door had stopped him in his tracks. And when she had told him she was pregnant again he had swept her up into his arms and kissed her more passionately than he had in a long time. A knock on his office door interrupted his reminiscing of happier times.

"It's open."

The door to his office squeaked softly as it was opened and there was his boss Henry Callahan or as everyone around the department called him "Chief".

"Hey Chief…you need something?"

"No…I was just dropping in to check on you."

"To check on me? Aww come on Chief…I gotta wife for that you know?"

"Listen Ray…I know how much this case meant to you…and I'm sorry that we didn't solve it."

Ray set the brown cardboard box with all the case evidence down on his desk before speaking.

"I will…I just need more time Chief."

"Sorry Ray…the order to close the investigation on Miss Kelly's murder came from above my head. If it was up to me you could have as long as you needed to solve this case. But unfortunately that's just not how things work around here…sometimes we just don't get the bad guys Ray."

"Yeah well I still think it's wrong to close the case."

"I do too…but my hands are tied Ray. You want me to take that down to storage?"

"Nah…it's my case…I'll do it."

"Okay…well I'm going to head home to the wife…you get yourself home to that pretty wife of yours too Valiant."

"Yes sir…goodnight Chief."

"Goodnight Ray."

Ray finished putting the last of the evidence and his case notes into the brown cardboard box before taking a black marker from his desk drawer and writing across the front of the box: Kelly-D2041 and then placing the lid on it. He walked downstairs to the storage room where all the unsolved or "cold" cases were kept and opened the door. Switching on the light Ray walked over to a shelf and slid the box containing Norah Jane Kelly's case into the empty space. Tapping the top of the box one last time he sighed and shook his head.

"You poor girl…it just ain't right to stop looking for whoever did this to you."

After turning out the light and shutting the door Ray headed out the front doors of the station and walked across the nearly empty parking lot to his car. It was past time for him to be home with his wife and son and after such a disappointing day he was more than ready for the warmth of his wife's embrace and the innocent sound of his son's laughter.

*flash forward to December 20, 2009*

Outside the Philadelphia Police Station the snow had started to fall a little harder as the evening sun began slowly sinking below the horizon blanketing the city in a soft golden glow briefly before fading into the lonely cold darkness of the night. Inside the station Detective Lilly Rush looked up from the paperwork she was filing on a case that she and Scotty had just wrapped up. Sighing softly she rubbed her eyes trying to rid them of the tired burning feeling that had been lingering in them all day long. She hadn't slept at all the night before thanks to her here and then gone again ex boyfriend Ray calling her at three in the morning. He had told her he had been thinking about her lately and that he wanted to see her again. Hearing those words come out of his mouth had been like a dream at first…until Lilly remembered why they were exes in the first place. Ray just wasn't the kind of man who wanted to be tied down to one woman and he seemed to have no problem in reminding Lilly of that every time they were together. It always ended the same way…he would call or just show up outside the police station on his motorcycle and give her that ridiculously sexy crooked grin of his and against her better judgment she would climb onto the bike behind him and hold on tight letting him take her back to her place. They would reminisce about old times over a few beers and before she knew it they would end up in bed together and then Ray would disappear early in the morning before she had time to wake up. It almost made her wonder if they had even been together every time he left her.

And when Ray had called her last night she had almost fell for his same tired line of how he had been missing her…almost. But before she gave him the green light to just show up on her doorstep she bit her lip stopping herself. A flash of Scotty's face wearing a frown had flickered in her mind and it made her snap out of whatever daydream she had almost been lulling herself into believing. Things had gotten complicated between Lilly and her partner over the past few weeks…they seemed almost more than just coworkers and friends. At first she had thought it had been all in her head…but that was until she and Scotty had been working late on a case and ended up alone together at the station late one night. Most of the lights in the station had been turned off save for the few that had been kept on at the two desks where they had been sitting. The station had fallen almost deathly quiet making Lilly all the more anxious than she normally was. Scotty had sensed her restlessness and decided he had to find a way to lighten the atmosphere before all the tension in the room drove him crazy.

*flashback two weeks earlier Friday night around 2 am*

The tension in the room was beginning to drive Scotty out of his mind and for the life of him he couldn't seem to find anything to talk with Lilly about that would get her past her usual short one worded responses. An idea popping into his head he stood up abruptly making his chair scrape loudly across the linoleum floor of the station which made Lilly look up at him sharply. Shrugging at her he grinned as he walked over to a black four drawer filing cabinet and switched on the portable black and silver radio that was sitting on top of it. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by the radio station host announcing the next song.

"And now here's a classic good time tune by the Jackson Five….ABC…enjoy Philly."

The upbeat rhythm of the Jackson Five song ABC filled the station. Scotty sat back down and was tapping his fingers on the desk to the beat of the music as he looked through the paperwork they had been feverishly working on for the last few hours. His soft chocolate colored eyes slowly drifted up from the paperwork to look at his pretty blonde partner. A smile stretched across his face when he saw her tapping her pen against the paper and singing along with the radio to herself. She was swaying softly back and forth in her chair as she sang softly clearly enjoying the song. Her golden hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail with a few strands hanging down to frame her alabaster face. His eyes seemed to be drawn to her perfect pale pink lips as she sang the lyrics to the song not seeming to notice that he was watching her. Scotty couldn't deny the fact that he thought Lilly was beautiful…he had noticed her the day he had been transferred from West and became her new partner. But for some reason she seemed to look even more beautiful to him tonight. She was wearing a deep blue button up shirt that made her cornsilk colored eyes even more breathtaking. His eyes followed her as she stood up and walked over to the filing cabinet and opened the middle drawer and began rifling though it. Her hips began to sway a little more noticeably to the beat of the music making his mouth drop open a little more as he continued to stare.

Lilly seemed like she was in her own little world as she moved to the rhythm of the radio and she began shaking her hips a little more boldly forgetting that Scotty was in the room with her. Unable to concentrate on the paperwork that was in front of him Scotty tossed his pen down onto the stack of papers and slowly stood up. He crossed the room to close the distance between himself and Lilly. Stepping up so that he was just maybe a foot away from her he leaned in and spoke softly making her jump at his closeness.

"Wow…I didn't know you could move your hips like that Lil."

Lilly's face blazed with the blush that spread across it like wildfire. She took a breath to try and compose herself before she spun around to face him her back against the file cabinet.

"Oh…yeah…well dancing isn't exactly a requirement for our job Scotty."

He grinned down at her making her heart pound a little harder against her ribcage. God why did he have to be so gorgeous? Wait a minute…she had not just called Scotty Valens gorgeous had she? Trying to shake the last thought from her head Lilly decided that she needed some space and quick. She took a step to her right trying to create some much needed distance between herself and her partner. But Scotty had obviously anticipated her move and he also took a step to her right blocking her path so she couldn't get around him. Lilly frowned in annoyance as she took a step to her left only to have him step in front of her again. Looking up at Scotty with a sharp glare that made her cornsilk colored eyes sparkle almost dangerously she stepped back pressing her back against the filing cabinet.

"You know you could move?"

"Yeah…I could."

"But you won't will you?"

"I will…when I get ready to…and right now I'm not ready to."

Lilly rolled her eyes making Scotty chuckle which only seemed to heighten her irritation.

"You know you really are immature sometimes Scotty."

"Maybe…but you like it."

"I tolerate it…that's not the same thing."

"Aww come on Lil…admit it…I keep you on your toes."

"What you do is keep my blood pressure at a dangerously high level."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*continuation of Lilly thinking back to a few weeks earlier*

"Well somebody's gotta do it…you need a little excitement in your life."

"I have plenty of excitement in my life thank you."

"Come on Lil…you know your cats don't count."

Lilly shook her head as she laughed softly at Scotty's playful jab about her two cats. Then sighing heavily she raised her hands as if she were surrendering.

"Okay fine…maybe I do need to get out more."

"You think? When's the last time you let your hair down?"

"What?"

"Not literally…I mean like just letting' loose and having a good time."

Lilly closed her eyes as she leaned back against the filing cabinet a little harder. After a few moments of silence Scotty put his hands on her shoulders giving her a gentle shake making her eyes flutter open.

"If it takes you that long to answer my question then it's been way too long Lil."

Suddenly a devilish grin stretched across Scotty's handsome face as his warm chocolate colored eyes shifted past Lilly to look at the radio. A small smile began to creep onto her own face as she heard the familiar music of the song Gravity by John Mayer floated out of the radio to fill the room. Her blue eyes shifted back to Scotty to see that he was holding his hand out to her.

"Scotty?"

"Dance with me Lil?"

She shook her head and tried to push past him but he pressed his hands against the filing cabinet on either side of her waist trapping her where she stood.

"Come on Lil…dance with me? Just one dance…what's it gonna hurt huh?"

Seeing that Scotty wasn't going to take no for an answer she rolled her eyes and finally nodded her consent. Smiling he took her by the hand and gently pulled her into his arms. Lilly sighed softly at the warmth of Scotty's body as she was pulled closer against him. Slowly they began swaying gently to the beat of the music. Lilly was rigid in his arms at first but then finally allowed herself to relax. Scotty smiled as he leaned in and inhaled the soft flowery scent of her shampoo. His hands slowly slid from her waist to rest on her lower back. Lilly's breath caught in her throat when she felt Scotty's fingertips graze the soft skin of her lower back lightly. It sent a shiver down her spine and made goose bumps start to rise along her arms. She knew they were slipping into dangerous territory dancing like this but she wasn't ready to put a stop to whatever was happening between them. She raised her head from where it had been resting against his right shoulder and looked up at him. And then before she knew what was happening Scotty's lips were pressed against her own and his hands were sliding over her backside pulling her even closer to him. Her own hands were soon sliding up his muscular back to grasp his shoulders tightly as he lifted her up making her legs wrap around his waist. Scotty walked them over towards an interrogation room and kicked the door closed with his foot behind them.

Inside the interrogation room Scotty walked Lilly over to the table and set her down on it his lips never leaving hers. Reaching down between them his fingers went to start unfastening the buttons on her shirt. Feeling his hands on her shirt Lilly's cornsilk colored eyes snapped open and she reached down grabbing onto his hands to stop him. They had to stop now…things were just moving way too fast for her.

"Scotty…Scotty wait…we can't!"

"Lil…I…I'm sorry."

"No don't…it's okay…just not this much this fast…we have to slow down."

"Okay…I can deal with that."

"Good…I'm gonna go home now…it's probably best that you do the same."

"Yeah…no arguments here…see you in the morning?"

"Yeah…see you in the morning."

Scotty leaned in and placed a soft chaste kiss on Lilly's pale pink lips before stepping back to let her stand up. They walked out of the interrogation room in complete silence as they each grabbed their coats and then headed for the elevator to take them down to the first floor of the building. Lilly hurried across the dark parking lot quickly waving goodbye to Scotty and then got into her car to head home.

*back to present day*

Nick Vera's hand waving in front of Lilly's face snapped her from her daydream about the little steamy moment she had had with Scotty in interrogation room one.

"Hey Lil…anybody home in there?"

"Yes…I'm here…what is it Vera?"

"You got a visitor."

"A visitor? Who?"

"Dunno…she won't talk to me. Says she wants to talk to the blonde lady detective that does the cold cases. So that would be you."

Lilly smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"You think?"

"Just guessing."

"Fine…send her over."

Lilly reached for her coffee and took a sip from it instantly making a face as she realized that it had gotten cold while she had been reliving her tryst with Scotty. Grabbing a pen and the notepad she kept in the top right drawer of her desk Lilly readied herself to listen to what the woman had to say. She looked up when she heard a voice with a heavy New York accent…Brooklyn if she was guessing right.

"You solve cold murders right?"

"Yeah…you got something to tell me?"

"Yeah."

The woman standing in front of her desk was around 5'5 and was older more than likely around ninety. She had silvery hair that rested just below her chin and her soft chocolate brown eyes looked tired behind the pair of charcoal gray designer glasses she was wearing.

"Have a seat Ms…"

"Rosemary Dawson-Hughes."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hughes…I'm Detective Lilly Rush. Now what can I do for you?"

"Rosemary sat down crossing her legs as she did. For a brief moment Lilly saw a younger version of the elderly woman. She had fiery red hair that reached her shoulders and her brown eyes seemed more alive than they did now. And then the image shifted back to the tired and elderly silver haired woman that now sat in front of her.

"I have information about a murder."

"Okay what kind of information and when did it happen?"

"It happened December 20, 1941."

Lilly frowned as she wrote down the date.

"1941...and you're just now coming to the police to tell us what you know? It's a little late don't you think?"

"I know I should have come forward then but I didn't and I will have to answer for that one day soon enough young lady. Now do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

"Yes Mrs. Hughes…I'm sorry please continue."

Lilly could tell from the tone in the woman's voice that whatever she knew about the murder she had come to talk to police about had been haunting her probably since it had happened back in 1941.

A/N: Please read and review and let me know what you think so far!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: Thank you for the great reviews so far! Glad you are enjoying the story so far and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

Lilly began writing down in her little black notebook as Rosemary spoke about what she knew of the murder that had happened so long ago. Looking up from her notepad she noticed the tears that had started to well up in the elderly woman's brown eyes. Reaching for the box of tissues on the corner of her desk Lilly cleared her throat making the old woman look up.

"If you need a moment we can take a break?"

"Yes…thank you…I'm afraid talking about Norah's death is a little harder for me than I thought it would be."

"Sure…would you like some coffee?"

"That would be very kind of you young lady."

Lilly smiled as she stood up pushing her chair back.

"Wait right here I'll go get the coffee. Cream and sugar?"

"Yes Detective Rush…that would be fine."

"Oh you can call me Lilly."

Nodding Rosemary watched as the petite blonde woman grabbed her own white coffee mug from her desk. It had the Philadelphia Police Department logo etched on it in black. Lilly hurried over to where the coffee maker was and grabbed a Styrofoam cup for Rosemary. She filled the cup with coffee and then poured in some creamer before grabbing two packets of sweetener and a stirrer. Scotty cleared his throat making her hands tremble a bit which made some of the hot coffee splash out of the cup and onto her hand. Lilly cursed under her breath before looking up at him. He grinned at her as he reached for some napkins to help her clean up the mess.

"Hey Lil…haven't seen you all day."

"Hey…um yeah I been busy."

"Yeah I noticed…sure you're not avoiding me?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Come on Lil…don't do that crap with me. Who's the coffee for?"

"See that old woman sitting at my desk?"

"Yeah…who's she?"

"That's Rosemary Dawson-Hughes and she has information on a cold case."

"How cold?"

"Frigid…December 20, 1941."

"Ouch…that's a pretty cold case. Need any help?"

"Yeah…you could take her the coffee for me while I make mine."

"Or you could take it to her and I could go get you some real coffee instead of this crap that barely passes for coffee?"

Lilly smiled as she picked up the cup of coffee and the sweetener once more before starting back towards her desk.

"So what'll it be Lil?"

"Um…I dunno surprise me Scotty."

He chuckled as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door towards the parking lot where his car was. Looks like he would be making a trip to Starbucks for a vente nonfat vanilla latte for Lilly. He didn't care…it was a start to whatever was happening between them. And if she wanted him to bring her coffee from Starbucks everyday for the next fifty years he would do it just to see that incredible smile of hers. Back at her desk Lilly handed the cup of coffee and the sweeteners to Rosemary. Taking them the old woman smiled and began opening the packets of sweetener to add them to her coffee.

"Thank you again for the coffee."

"Sure. Are you ready to pick up where we left off?"

"Yes I'm ready. That night Norah had been going on about how this was going to be her last performance at the Clubhouse…said she would have enough money to take the train out to Hollywood and try to become a famous singer."

"So Norah had dreams of being a singer did she?"

"Yeah…stupid dream that was…she should have known that she was never going to make it out of that lounge working for Frankie Ratcliff."

"Frankie Ratcliff?"

"He was the owner of the Clubhouse…which was a front for the local mob to launder their money."

"So this Frankie was connected then?"

"Yeah…he had people he could call if he wanted something done."

"Do you think he had anything to do with Norah's murder?"

"It's hard to say…I mean I saw them sitting at a corner table later that night after Norah had gotten her money from singing earlier that evening."

"Were they arguing?"

"Not at first…but then things took an ugly turn when Norah didn't just lay down and go along with what Frankie wanted."

"Oh…and what happened then?"

*flashback to December 20, 1941*

Ro watched from the bar as Frankie and Norah sat at a corner table talking about her contract with the Clubhouse. They seemed to be listening to each other like two civilized adults at first. And then suddenly the quietness of the lounge was interrupted by the loud scraping of Norah's chair against the marble floors as she stood up abruptly. Her angry sounding voice resonated through the dimly lit lounge making everyone who was in the lounge look over at her.

"I already told you Frankie…tonight was my last night! I meant what I said you know…I'm taking the train to Hollywood tonight! This is my chance to have everything that I have been working for and nobody is going to hold me back!"

Frankie slammed his glass of bourbon on the table loudly as he stood up and leaned over the table grabbing Norah's arm to yank her closer to him.

"You listen here baby cakes…I own you! I say when you're done…you hear that? And you ain't done yet toots…you got a contract obligation to this lounge and all the men that come see you!"

Norah yanked her arm from Frankie's grasp roughly and took a step backwards before spitting out a terse reply.

"I never signed a contract with you Frankie! I'm not obligated to anyone around here do you understand? Now if you will excuse me I'm going upstairs to clear out my things out of the dressing room!"

Ro watched with wide brown eyes as Frankie sank back down into his chair at the table as Norah turned and headed towards the stairs that led to the dressing room. Just as she was heading up the stairs Frankie hollered at her from across the lounge.

"You're making a big mistake doll face! Nobody walks away from Frank Ratcliff you hear!"

"Well there's a first time for everything Frankie…goodbye."

Ro turned back around to face the bar as she reached for her glass of champagne. A smile stretched across her face as she took a sip from her glass. Nobody had ever talked to Frankie that way…and she certainly hadn't expected it to come from Norah. Ro just hoped that Norah didn't live to regret her words.

*flash forward to present day*

"Hmmm sounds like a real charming guy that Frankie Ratcliff."

Rosemary chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh he had his moments."

"Do you think he killed Norah?"

"I don't know…but it wouldn't matter if he did."

"And why is that Rosemary?"

"Because Frankie's dead that's why."

Lilly frowned as she set her pen down onto her open notebook. Now that certainly did make things complicated. If Frankie had killed Norah then she couldn't exactly charge him with murder being that he was already dead. This case was already starting to give her a headache. And where was Scotty with her coffee?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has left a review so far! Glad that you like my story and I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter.**

**Scotty stepped off the elevator and entered the hallway that lead to Homicide's floor of the Philadelphia Police Department's building. Along the way he passed by one of the rooms that housed the 911 dispatch and glanced in to see the handful of operators which many of them happened to be nice looking young women. He had dated a few of them so he would know. The last one he had dated, Leyla Santi had tuned out to be quite a messy affair. Oh sure she was a pretty enough young woman but she had turned out to be an emotional train wreck. Leyla was only twenty two and had just graduated from college at Columbia University. She was half black and half Columbian and she was gorgeous with her light brown skin and her warm cinnamon colored eyes. She had dimples when she smiled and her lips were full and formed a perfect heart shape when she puckered them. Leyla was petite with curves in all the right places and she was quite the adventurer when it came to sex. The short time she and Scotty had been dating they had probably only had sex in a bed and in the missionary position maybe three times. His brown eyes shifted to where he knew her desk was and he instantly regretted it when his eyes met her cinnamon gaze. **

**Smiling nervously back at her he looked down at the cup of coffee he was holding in his hand and quickened his gait to get back to Lilly. His pulse seemed to become less erratic once his gaze settled on his partner who was still talking with the old woman. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with a few loose strands hanging down to frame her face. As he approached her desk her cornsilk colored eyes lifted from her notebook where she was jotting down stuff that she deemed important to the case. A small smile stretched across her pale and clearly tired face as he handed her the coffee he had bought for her. Taking a sip Lilly let her eyes slip closed as she savored the heavenly flavor of the coffee. He had gotten her a vanilla latte she realized as the sweetness of the vanilla swept across her taste buds. **

"**Thank you Scotty…how did you know this is what I always get?" **

**He smirked as he headed over to his desk which was not too far away and sat down before replying in an arrogant tone. **

"**I'm just good like that I guess." **

**Rolling her eyes she turned back to Rosemary who smiled as she watched the two young detectives intently. **

"**You'll have to forgive my partner Mrs. Hughes…he's his biggest fan." **

**She chuckled before replying loudly enough for Scotty to hear what she was saying as well. **

"**You know…my husband and I used to get under each other's skin just like you two. They say the more a man and a woman infuriate one another the more perfect a match they are." **

**Lilly could feel her face burning from the blush that started to spread across her milk white skin. Looking down at her notebook she cleared her throat loudly making Scotty snicker behind her. **

"**Oh…well what people say isn't always necessarily true Mrs. Hughes, Detective Valens and I are just friends…he's my partner…we work homicides together is all." **

**Rosemary smiled again at the young blonde detective's stumbling over her own words. It was apparent the feelings that she had for the young man sitting at the desk behind hers and it was also apparent of his feelings for her. Shaking her head she slowly stood up grabbing her cane and her purse. **

"**Well Detective Rush…I'm afraid I'm just going to have to come back tomorrow to talk more with you about Norah Jane. I'm just too old and sick to tell you everything in one sitting I'm afraid. Young man, it was nice to have met you." **

**Scotty stood up and walked over to Rosemary offering her his arm which she took smiling at his manners. **

"**Here Mrs. Hughes…let me help you to the elevator and out to your car? And the pleasure was mine." **

"**Well thank you young man…my driver is parked out front in the black Cadillac." **

**Nodding Scotty began walking with Mrs. Hughes towards the elevator making Lilly smile as she watched them go. Looking back down at her notebook she sighed heavily. This was going to be a difficult case…one that would undoubtedly keep her up late for quite a few nights until she solved it. All the better in her opinion though…at least it was something to keep her busy enough to keep from daydreaming about that incredible kiss that she and Scotty had had in the interrogation room not long ago. Shaking her head once more to try and rid herself of the steamy image of Scotty's mouth fastened tightly to hers she rested her head in her hands closing her eyes tightly. Scotty's voice snapped her from her thoughts making her head jerk up quickly. **

"**Ya know you're gonna have a stiff neck tomorrow if ya don't sit up straight Lil." **

"**Yeah okay mother hen." **

"**I'm just saying…then I'll have to just give you a good rub down." **

**He wiggled his brows at her suggestively making her give an indignant sounding snort before replying shortly. **

"**Yeah I'll just bet you would Casanova." **

"**Oh come on Lil…don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy having my hands on you." **

**Lilly's entire face blazed beet red as she put her hands flat on her desk to push herself out of her chair. Giving him her best go to hell glare she pushed past him to grab her coat off the coat hanger that was in the corner of the homicide floor next to one of the huge windows overlooking the busy city street down below. **

"**You are so full of it Scotty…don't you ever get tired of being so arrogant?" **

"**Nah…seems to be real big with the ladies here in Philly." **

**Giving a disgusted groan Lilly grabbed her long black wool pea coat and pulled it on. Scotty watched as she headed towards her locker to grab her black leather Coach purse fishing her car keys out as she headed back over to her desk. **

"**No wonder you go through women like you do underwear…they would have to be insane to put up with you." **

"**Guess that includes you then huh?" **

"**Excuse me?" **

"**You put up with me." **

"**Only because I have to…you're my partner that's different. So really I tolerate you." **

"**Ouch Lil…that hurts." **

"**Awww….poor baby." **

"**I got feelings too ya know?" **

"**Oh…you need me to kiss and make up with you?" **

**He grinned as he slipped on his own long black leather trench coat before replying quickly.**

"**You have no idea Lil." **

"**Oh you're infuriating!" **

"**That must mean what Mrs. Hughes said was true then." **

"**About what?" **

"**The more two people infuriate each other the more perfect they are for one another." **

"**Oh please…I don't know about you but I am not going to go there." **

"**Why…you scared Lil?" **

"**Scared of what?" **

"**Caring too much about someone else." **

**Now things were starting to get more than a little uncomfortable for Lilly. She wasn't normally one to talk about things like her feelings…the subject was just too messy and complicated in her opinion. And she certainly wasn't going to talk about whatever the hell it was that she was feeling for Scotty with him around to hear it. Walking a little faster towards the elevator Lilly glanced back over her shoulder at her partner who was practically on her heels. **

"**I have no idea what you're talking about Scotty." **

"**Yeah ya do…and that's what bothers you." **

"**You seem awfully certain of yourself?" **

"**I am…I know you Lil…a lot better than you might think." **

**Okay now things were just getting downright dangerous and she had to stop them. Turning around to face him she grabbed the collar of his leather trench coat pulling his face closer to hers. For a moment Scotty thought she was going to kiss him their lips were so close. **

"**You know what I allow you to know Valens…nothing more got that?" **

**He could see the familiar glint in her cornsilk colored eyes and knew that he had upset her. If there was one thing he knew for certain about Lilly Rush it was that she didn't like feeling backed into a corner. And she obviously felt backed into a corner at the moment by the intensity of her glare. **

"**Yeah…okay…I'm sorry Lil." **

**Loosening her grip on his collar she stepped back a bit still looking up into his eyes. And before he could say anything else she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his hard. A gasp of shock gave her the opportunity she needed to slip her tongue into his mouth. Soon they were nearly tripping over themselves as they got onto the elevator. Once the doors slid shut Scotty backed Lilly up until her back was pressing against the cold steel wall of the elevator. His hands slid down until they rested on her backside. He paused a moment before lifting her up so that her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. Needing to take a breath desperately Lilly broke away from the kiss tilting her head back offering her neck to Scotty's mouth. A small whimper tore from her throat when he sucked and nipped at the soft flesh of her neck. He mumbled against her neck just loud enough for her to hear. **

"**Come home with me Lil?" **

"**Oh…S-scotty…I.." **

"**Just say yes…don't think about it." **

**Scotty planted a trail of open mouthed kisses along the slender curve of her neck until he reached her right ear. Taking her ear lobe into his mouth he nibbled on it softly making her squirm in his embrace. His breath was hot on her ear as he whispered once again to her. **

"**Please Lil…come home with me?"**

**Unable to deny the fact that she wanted more to happen than just a steamy make out session in the elevator Lilly squeezed her thighs tighter against his sides as she whispered breathily. **

"**Y-yes…yes!" **

**Their lips met again in a passionate frenzy as their hands seemed to roam everywhere they could reach. And then the elevator doors slid open revealing the compromising position of the detectives to a very shocked Detective Vera. Finally noticing that the doors of the elevator had opened Lilly broke away from the kiss and looked over Scotty's shoulder to see Nick standing there staring at them with his mouth hanging open. Feeling her face start to burn she slid down untangling her legs from Scotty's waist and straightening her coat nervously. Scotty turned around to catch Nick's gaze as they started to step off the elevator. Nick stepped aside for them to exit the elevator all the while smirking at both of them. Lilly, consumed with humiliation just ducked her head and started for the front doors of the building to head to her car. Scotty lagged behind to talk to Vera. **

"**Alright Vera…go ahead and make your joke." **

"**What joke?" **

"**Come on…I know you got something you want to say about me and Lil." **

"**All I'm going to say is are you sure you know what you're doing?" **

"**Hell yes…do you know how long I have waited for this to happen with me and Lil?" **

"**Ah…carrying a torch huh Valens?" **

"**Ah shut up…I gotta get outta here and catch up with Lil before she freaks out and runs off." **

"**Better hurry lover boy…Juliet might have already flown the coop." **

**Scotty took off running towards the front doors racing out of them like a mad man only to stop short seeing Lilly standing by the outside ashtray. **

"**You're still here?" **

"**Hoping I wasn't?" **

"**Are you kidding me? I was sure that after Nick caught us you would be like the Roadrunner hauling ass to get away from the Coyote." **

**Lilly chuckled at Scotty's joke as they started walking across the parking lot. He slipped his hand in hers softly making her look up at him. **

"**So…am I following you to your place?" **

"**I was thinking you could just ride with me and in the morning I could bring you back here." **

"**What about a change of clothes?" **

"**Oh…well I could drive you by your house in the morning for a change of clothes?" **

"**Look at you." **

"**Just trying to cover all my bases…" **

"**Making sure I can't run away you mean?" **

"**Nah…well…maybe." **

**The two laughed as they got into Scotty's car and he cranked it up. Lilly could feel her pulse starting to race as Scotty put the car into gear and headed out of the parking lot. Tonight they were going to cross a line in their partnership that they couldn't come back from. It made her a little nervous if she thought about it for too long…but not nervous enough to make him stop so that she could get out and run to her car like a scared little girl. No…she wanted this…she wanted Scotty Valens…and tonight she was going to have him. **

**A/N: Please read and review…let me know what you think so far!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lilly and Scotty had laughed and joked the whole way to his apartment. Once they arrived at the complex and went through the gates things started to get a little more tense. Lilly tried to brush off the wave of insecurity that was starting to wash over her. Scotty pulled his car into his parking space and shut off the engine. The silence was starting to drive her crazy as she watched him climb out of the car and walk around to her side of the car to open the door for her. A small smile stretched across her face as Scotty unlocked the passenger door and held it open for her. He held out his hand as she started to climb out of the car. Lilly placed her hand in Scotty's her breath catching in her throat momentarily when his fingers closed around her much smaller hand sending a tingle rushing through her entire body. Scotty led Lilly up the stairs to his third floor apartment and unlocked the door. She stood there a moment her heart beginning to beat faster in her chest as she stared at him with wide cornsilk colored eyes. Suddenly she was starting to second guess her decision to come home with Scotty. They were partners…they had to work together…and once she stepped through this door they were going to cross a line that they could never come back from. Suddenly Scotty's voice cut through the jumbled mess of thoughts that were swirling around inside her head at breakneck speed.

"Lil…you coming inside or you gonna stand out there all night?"

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she nodded slowly walking into the apartment Scotty closing the door behind her. Her ears picked up the faint sound of the door locking behind her and then she quickly found herself being pressed up against the door with Scotty's mouth fastening to hers hungrily. Her eyes widened in surprise momentarily before slipping closed as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Scotty's hands slipped in between them to start unfastening the buttons on her black wool coat before quickly pushing it off her shoulders to pool around her ankles on the floor. A startled gasp slipped from Lilly's mouth as he tugged her shirt out from her black slacks roughly before slipping his hands underneath it to softly graze her belly which made goose bumps appear on skin. He leaned in and whispered against her right ear his breath hot on her neck as he spoke.

"Wanna go to my room?"

Lilly unable to find her voice simply nodded. Feeling her nod her consent Scotty swiftly scooped his petite blonde partner into his arms and carried her to his room leaving her jacket on the floor in front of the door. Lilly's legs wrapped around his waist as he walked them to his bedroom kicking the door closed with his foot on the way inside. Scotty's fingers were steadily unfastening the buttons on Lilly's blue button down shirt as their mouths met once again in a feverish kiss. Unfastening the last button he pulled the shirt off tossing it behind him to land somewhere on the floor. Her black satin and lace clad breasts now bared to him Lilly tilted her head back offering up her neck and chest to him, her eyes slipping closed once again. Scotty took the unspoken invitation and began planting a trail of open mouthed kisses along her slender neck until he reached her small breasts. He easily unclasped her bra slipping it from her body before tossing it to the floor to join her slacks. Setting her down gently onto the bed he reached for her belt and started to loosen it when suddenly her hands grabbed his stopping him.

"Scotty wait!"

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts Lil."

"No…not second thoughts…"

"What then?"

"It's just…I…well do you…"

Scotty grinned devilishly when he realized what his partner was stumbling over her own words to try and ask him.

"Don't worry Lil…I got protection…in the top drawer of my dresser."

"Oh…okay good."

Scotty once again began loosening her belt and this time he got no interruptions. Once her belt was loosened he unbuttoned her black slacks and then looked down to see that she was still wearing her black leather boots. Sighing he lifted her right leg and quickly unzipped her boot sliding it off. It hit the floor with a soft thud before he reached for her left leg and removed her other boot. Letting it hit the floor as well he then reached for the waistband of her slacks and began gently tugging them down. Lilly raised her hips so that Scotty could slide her slacks off her legs to toss them on the floor with her shirt and boots. Now she lay there clad in just her black satin and lace hipster styled panties on Scotty's bed looking up at him. He shot her a crooked grin as his warm brown eyes raked over her milk white skin. After a moment he started removing his own clothing until finally he was standing there before her in just his black cotton boxer briefs. Lilly's blue eyes widened as she took in the sight of his perfectly sculpted body feeling her cheeks start to redden the longer she stared at him. Finally getting up enough courage to let her eyes dip below his waist she had to bit her bottom lip to keep from gasping in surprise at the unmistakable and impressive bulge in his boxer briefs. Needing to ease her nervousness a bit Lilly cleared her throat as her eyes lifted back up to his face.

"Um…top drawer you said?"

"Yeah…top drawer…underneath my boxers Lil."

Oh great…now she was going to have to dig through his underwear just to find the condoms. As if asking if he had any hadn't been embarrassing enough. Lilly pushed herself off the bed and strode over to the dresser in nothing but her black satin and lace hipster panties…all the while feeling Scotty's eyes burning into her back as he watched her. She opened the top drawer of the dresser and reached in pushing his boxer briefs aside to find a box of Trojan condoms. Carefully she opened the box and prepared to take out one of the condoms. Scotty's voice made her jump when he spoke.

"Just bring the box and set it on the night stand Lil."

Her cheeks reddened intensely as she just grabbed the box and shut the drawer turning back around to walk back over to the bed. So he obviously planned on doing this more than once. Scotty turned on the bedside lamp before switching off the main light in his bedroom. Taking the box of condoms from Lilly's hands he set it on the night stand before taking her in his arms once more. Their mouths met in a storm of open mouthed kisses as they fell into bed Scotty pulling the covers back and then over them as he shifted so that he lay on top of Lilly. His hands slid down her sides until they rested on her hips. She inhaled sharply as he hooked his thumbs in the waist band of her satin panties and began tugging them off her hips. He slid them down her legs until they were completely off before tossing them to the floor. Then he quickly shed his own boxer briefs before reaching for the box of condoms. Scotty kissed Lilly again as he opened one of the condoms slipping his hands down between their bodies to slide it on. Lilly jerked a little when she felt Scotty nudge her thighs a little wider apart with his knee as he settled in between them. And then suddenly they were one her eyes slipping closed as they began to move together in a rhythm that seemed natural for the two of them.

Lilly couldn't remember exactly what time it had been when they had finally fallen asleep…but it had been late. They had made love at least four times and it had been incredible. The sound of the shower being turned on was what had woken her up. Stretching her arms above her head she suddenly froze when she heard Scotty's voice.

"Morning Lil…wanna join me in the shower?"

Her cheeks reddened as she jerked the covers up to her neck to cover her breasts quickly. He chuckled as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Aww come on Lil…it ain't like I didn't see everything last night."

"I know that…I just…"

"Forgot you was here?"

"Yeah…I'm not used to waking up in a strange bed."

"It's my bed…what's so strange about it?"

"It's…oh never mind."

"Shower with me Lil?"

She nodded letting him lead her to the bathroom. Once in the shower their innocent chaste kisses turned fiery and passionate leading to a quick and unprotected union leaving Lilly breathless and completely satisfied. Stepping out of the shower Scotty headed to his closet clad in nothing but a white towel to start getting dressed. Lilly reached for his hair dryer suddenly stopping to ask his permission.

"Hey Scotty…can I use your hair dryer?"

"Sure Lil…use anything you want."

Smiling she picked up the hair dryer and plugged it in before grabbing his black brush that sat on the white marble countertop in his bathroom. She dried her hair quickly pulling it back up into a messy ponytail with the few strands of hair that were too short to be pulled back hanging down to frame her face. She quickly dressed in her clothes from the day before and waited for Scotty in the living room. Bending down to pick up her coat that had been left at the front door a small grin stretched across her face. Sleeping with Scotty had been even better than she had imagined…not that she had imagined it a lot or anything…but she had imagined it. Just as he had promised they stopped by her place so that she could change clothes. Lilly changed into a pair of charcoal gray slacks and a white button down cotton shirt with black and gray pinstripes. Sliding her black leather boots back on she quickly pulled on her black wool pea coat before locking the door. Climbing back into Scotty's car Lilly's pulse began to quicken the closer they got to the Police Headquarters. She hoped that nobody had noticed that her car was still in the parking lot and she hoped that nobody would notice that things were different with her and Scotty now that they had slept together.

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews and I'm glad that you like my story!! Please read and review and let me know how you like the latest chapter!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Real life has gotten in the way. But here is the latest chapter and I hope that you enjoy it! Please read and review!!**

**Lilly seemed to walk quicker than normal across the parking lot as they headed towards the building. Scotty shook his head as he sped up to an almost jog to catch her and grab her arm making her stop abruptly. **

"**Lil…what's the hurry?" **

"**I…it's just we're late that's all and Mrs. Hughes is probably waiting for us." **

"**You sure it ain't got nothing to do with what happened last night and this morning?" **

**Lilly's cheeks blazed red as she shook her head and continued walking but this time at a slower pace with Scotty at her side. When he slipped his hand in hers she looked down at it before looking up at him with wide cornsilk colored eyes. **

"**What?" **

"**Nothing." **

**Scotty sighed as he reluctantly dropped Lilly's hand before they reached the doors to the Police Headquarters. She gave him a small smile and whispered a quick apology before they headed inside. They stood waiting for the elevator doors to open in complete silence. Scotty looked around to see if anyone was watching them. When he was satisfied that they weren't being watched he took a step closer to Lilly. Then the elevator doors swung open and the two partners stepped inside. They happened to be the only two on the elevator and once the doors slid shut again Scotty took his opportunity. Pushing Lilly against the wall quickly he crushed his mouth to hers pushing his tongue inside her mouth as deeply as he could. Taken aback by his sudden assault on her lips all Lilly could do was struggle to catch her breath as Scotty only seemed to deepen the kiss. But once the sound of the elevator doors sliding open reached her ears she snapped out of her stupor and pushed Scotty away abruptly. He shot her a crooked grin as she quickly straightened her jacket and made sure that her pink tinted lip gloss wasn't smeared all over her face before stepping out of the elevator. Scotty followed quickly behind his blonde haired partner. **

**Reaching the homicide department Lilly saw that Mrs. Hughes was indeed sitting at her desk waiting for her. Quickening her pace Lilly didn't even bother stopping to grab a cup of coffee from the half full coffee pot. Mrs. Hughes turned around in her chair to greet Lilly. **

"**You're late Detective Rush." **

**Lilly's cheeks reddened for what seemed like the millionth time to her that morning. Sinking down into her chair she forced a smile at the old woman before clearing her throat to speak. **

"**Yes I am…I'm very sorry Mrs. Hughes." **

"**That's quite alright young lady…from the looks of it I'd say your reason for being tardy was more than worth it." **

**Lilly blushed again before taking a breath to steady herself before trying to speak again. **

"**Well shall we pick up where you left off yesterday?" **

"**Changing the subject…I'll take that as a yes then." **

"**Right…now where were we?" **

**Seeing that Lilly wasn't about to confess to the obvious shift in the definition of the relationship that she had with her handsome partner Rosemary finally consented to getting on with telling her what she knew about Norah Jane's murder all those years ago. **

"**I believe we were discussing why I just now decided to come to the police with my knowledge of Norah Jane." **

"**Right…so why did you wait all these years to come forward Rosemary?" **

"**Part of me was afraid that if I came forward that if Frankie had been the one who ordered Norah Jane's killing that I would be the next in line." **

"**So you were afraid of Frankie then?" **

"**Well not really afraid but I knew when to keep my mouth shut and when to speak my mind where he was concerned." **

"**And the other reason you waited so long in coming forward?" **

"**Well we all have our reasons Detective Rush. You see I met my husband, Archer Hughes, one night at the Clubhouse. I was performing and he was for whatever reason smitten with me from the first glance." **

"**Sounds romantic?" **

"**Oh it was…Archer was a big time wealthy real estate tycoon and was worth millions. What he ever saw in a lounge dancer like me I'll never know." **

"**Love is a strange thing…hard to explain how the heart works." **

"**Yes…well after that night Archer told me that he wanted to take me away from that life and he did. He told Frankie that I was no longer working for him and he took me to live with him in his big fancy mansion in Chestnut Hill." **

"**I suppose that didn't exactly sit well with Frankie? Being that he had already lost Norah Jane and all?" **

"**No it made him madder than I'd ever seen him. Frankie sent Billy Taylor, his enforcer at the lounge, to try and persuade me to come back to the Clubhouse." **

"**Billy Taylor? Wasn't he…" **

"**Norah Jane's boyfriend? Yes he was." **

"**And what happened when Billy Taylor came to your mansion in Chestnut Hill?" **

"**Oh it was quite embarrassing…I had a couple of our neighbors' wives over for tea that afternoon. " **

"**What were their names if you don't mind telling me?" **

"**Certainly…it was myself, Annette Barrington, and Lila Chandler. Annette was William Barrington's wife, he was a big shot lawyer…owned his own practice and everything. And Lila was John Chandler's wife…he was a well to do doctor." **

"**So they were both wealthy women then?" **

"**Yes very wealthy…so you can imagine my embarrassment when that thug Billy Taylor showed up on my doorstep." **

"**Go on…" **

***flashback to April 15, 1942***

**Laughter pours out of the lavishly decorated parlor of the Hughes mansion on 2212 Harbor View Drive in the prominent wealthy suburb known as Chestnut Hill just outside of Philadelphia. Frank Sinatra's smooth as silk voice was floating out of the radio that was on the coffee table in the parlor. The conversation was light and full of laughter between the three young wives that sat around the coffee table drinking tea. Suddenly the doorbell rang interrupting the conversation. Turning around from where she sat on the black leather sofa Rosemary waved her hand to get the attention of her young black maid. **

"**Would you mind going to see who's at the door Corinne?" **

"**Yes ma'am Mrs. Hughes." **

**Corinne hurried to the front door and opened it to see a young man of about twenty three or twenty four years old. He was handsome with a muscular build and short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Corinne could see right away that he didn't belong anywhere near Chestnut Hill and that he was more than likely up to no good. **

"**Can I help you sir?" **

**The young man grinned a crooked grin at her as he straightened his black tie and then took off his black fedora styled hat before extending his hand as he introduced himself. **

"**I'm Billy Taylor…is Ro around?" **

**Corinne's dark brown eyes widened at his casualness with the way he referred to Mrs. Hughes. **

"**I'm sorry are you a friend of Mrs. Hughes?" **

"**Yeah…she and I go way back." **

"**I don't believe Mrs. Hughes was expecting any visitors today sir…and I'm afraid that she has guests right now so she is very busy." **

"**Look missy…just tell Ro that Billy is here to see her and that I ain't leaving you got that?" **

"**I'm very sorry Mr. Taylor but Mrs. Hughes is entertaining guests at this time and I'm afraid that she just can't be disturbed." **

**Billy raised his voice in annoyance at the young African American girl's attempt to send him on his way. **

"**Listen here missy…you're the wrong color to be getting all uppity with me! Now I said go and fetch Ro for me now! Tell her Billy's here…she'll make time for me you hear?" **

**Upon hearing the loud talking coming from the foyer Rosemary got up and walked out of the parlor shutting the doors behind her as she headed out to see what the commotion was all about. She stopped short when she saw Billy Taylor practically strong arming his way into the house past Corinne. **

"**Oh Mrs. Hughes I'm so sorry…he just wouldn't take no for an answer!" **

"**It's alright Corinne…now go and see if the cook has finished with those tea cakes you hear?" **

"**Yes ma'am." **

**Corinne hurried towards the kitchen to do as she had been told leaving Billy and Rosemary alone in the foyer. Turning back around to face Billy she narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at him. **

"**You have some nerve showing up at my house Billy Taylor!" **

"**Look at you acting all uppity now that you got that big shot real estate husband of yours." **

**Billy's dark brown eyes raked over Rosemary's body sending a shiver down her spine. He seemed to be stripping off the light blue silk cocktail dress she was wearing the harder he stared at her. **

"**What do you want Billy?" **

"**Frankie asked me to come by and see if you was interested in coming back to work." **

"**Well you can tell Frankie that I certainly am not interested in coming back to work in that dive he calls a lounge!" **

"**You know money suits you Ro…you're looking good doll. Better than when you was letting me get a little piece every now and then. How about you give me a little taste just for old time's sake?" **

"**Oh you're a pig you know that?" **

"**And you ain't nothing but a whore dressed up in fancy clothes doll. Remember where you was before mister moneybags came in and swept you off your feet." **

"**How dare you speak to me that way!" **

"**Don't act all indignant like we never did the deed before." **

"**What do you want Billy? I already said I didn't want to come back to the Clubhouse." **

"**Alright…and I'll take no for an answer but Frankie won't." **

"**What's it going to take?" **

"**To get Frankie to forget about you coming back?" **

"**Yes! How much?" **

"**I don't want money doll. You know what I want." **

"**I'm married Billy!" **

"**I'm not asking you to leave your husband doll…just this one last time." **

**Lilly's voice interrupted Rosemary's story making the old woman look up from the coffee cup she had been fixated on. **

"**So did you go there? Did you…you know?" **

"**What let him sleep with me? God no!" **

**Before Rosemary could get back to telling her story Scotty interrupted them. **

"**Hey Lil…" **

"**Yes Scotty?" **

"**Boss wants to see us in his office now." **

"**I'm right in the middle of an interview…can't it wait?" **

"**No…he said now Lil…he sounds pissed." **

"**I'm sorry Mrs. Hughes…if you will excuse me for a moment?" **

"**Of course…I'll be right here I'm not going anywhere." **

**Nodding Lilly pushed herself out of her chair and followed Scotty into the Chief's office. A knot began to form in the pit of her stomach. She didn't have a good feeling about this little impromptu meeting that they had been summoned to. **

**A/N: Sorry it has been way too long since my last update but here it is and another chapter will be following shortly!! Please read and review!!**


End file.
